


Rainy days and apple picking

by regardingm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardingm/pseuds/regardingm
Summary: Alex finally asks Maggie out and brings them apple picking in the rain.





	Rainy days and apple picking

I woke up to several texts from Alex updating me on her anticipated finish time at work. She had gone in quickly to assess some unexpected issues with a new program they were trying to get up and running. She didn’t give much detail and left a gap in my knowledge of the situation, but I told her there was no rush on my end. I have never been someone who needs to stick to a strict schedule. I was ready for whatever she had planned whenever she could plan it. 

I got another message from her at around noon in the middle of curling my hair. Holding the iron with one hand and sliding my phone open with my other I saw she was on her way. I let go of the piece of hair I was working on and replied as quick as I could “What are we doing?”

I watched the word delivered turn into read and then slide upwards when a reply came through “Are you in the fall spirit yet?”

We messaged for a few minutes before she started driving and decided on apple picking. She expressed that she had never had a tradition in the fall and wanted to start one this year. I laughed at her choosing an apple orchard as her tradition, but wasn’t upset she chose to go with me.

We had known each other for awhile while always running into each other through our work. Things were blurry as to where we stood for the majority of the time we were together. She finally broke through and let me know where she stood last week by telling me she was taking me out. I told her i would be waiting for the time and place. Today is the time.

By the time she got to my house I was finished and slipping on my heeled boots that gave me a few inches. I figured this activity requires a certain amount of height I don’t have, but it can always be compensated. 

Her car was low and fast which is exactly how I imagined her driving considering how quickly she arrives places. I slid into her front seat and admired how different she looked outside of a professional environment. She had a black rain jacket on with jeans and a pair of sneakers. I had never seen her in anything so casual. "Hi." I said after considering how long I let my gaze linger.

"You ready?" She said. I could feel the excitement roll off of her tongue. I nodded in response to her question as she backed out of the spot she was waiting in. It had been raining all night and into the morning, but was only sprinkling now. The ground was still soaking in the excess water and the roads were still slick. 

We drove out of the city and left the highway for a small road we were on for the majority of our ride. We drove past many farms and heavy forestry before coming up to a wooden sign with “Apple Picking” painted on it with red paint. 

I looked at her and saw her smiling while pulling off onto the dirt road through the trees. There were families spread throughout the orchard with baskets full of fruit walking up and down the lines of trees. We drove to the end of the dirt road which led us to a large space where all the cars were parked. She circled a few times and pulled into an end spot that met grass on the passenger side. We stepped out and made our way towards the stand that gave out the baskets.

I walked past a few trees just looking up at them with small rain droplets falling down my cheeks. Alex was smiling and running to catch up with me from behind and I could hear her giggling. I turned towards her as she approached and grabbed my hand to pull me forward. 

The rain was gaining pace as we got deeper into the trees and our baskets got heavier. I felt it become more difficult to pick up my feet when they stuck in the mud. After a few minutes of the rain increasing my boot heel got stuck in a muddy patch. 

I called for Alex to hold my basket and she came a few steps backwards to where I was. She was laughing and wiping the rain out of her eyes when I fell backwards with my boot still stuck. I pulled up a huge chunk of mud and coated my back so thickly I could have painted a wall. This only made Alex laugh harder and deeper. She set the baskets down and grabbed my hands to help me up. 

We quickly noticed I couldn’t go much further and decided to go purchase what we had and return to the car. We also quickly noticed that my boots wouldn’t make it. With this realization, I decided to try to walk without my shoes. Alex combined both baskets of apples into one and leaned down so I could climb on her back.

“Alex no!” I laughed. She persisted that I make it out of there alive with my boots on. I caved after she said something about rocks in the mud cutting open my foot and then she would have to carry me anyway.

I held our basket of apples in my hand as Alex carried me on her back. We weren’t very far from the entrance, but it still took us awhile to get close. I held onto her tightly as she talked about what they had to do this morning to get their system restored. 

Nearing the end of our walk it began pouring. I argued with her to let me get off so we could run, but she kept going anyway. My makeup was so smudged across my face from resting my head on her I could barely open my eyes. 

I felt her come to a slow as we reached the car. I slid off of her back onto the grass beside the car and was so thankful for solid ground. I set the basket to the ground and examined my hand that was left with splinters all over my palm. 

Alex grabbed my hand to look at them and I insisted it was okay. While she moved closer to look I took my hand from her grasp and put her hair behind her ear. There were raindrops dripping from her eyelashes that let go with each blink. I watched her eyes observe me before shutting mine and closing the space between us. 

Her skin was wet and soft. I had watched the way she formed words and the way she smiled and pouted for so long, it was strange to feel her personality for myself. Her lips moved smoothly as if they were slow dancing to her favorite song. 

She pulled apart to look at me. We were rested against the passenger door of the car we never got inside of. She looked into my eyes again as if she were studying how I felt by a single glance. truly, I felt something i couldn’t describe. 

I had wanted to live in that moment for so long and I finally did. I entered in the space of the memory and expanded it with the way she was smiling and rubbing her thumb against my cheek like she was trying to explore my texture. 

She stepped back, allowing me to move aside, and opened the door for me to slide inside. I felt bad for ruining her seats, but she insisted it was nothing more than a little water and mud. 

I watched in the mirror as she brought the basket to the checkout and returned with a bag of our collected fruits. She placed them in the back and soon took up the space next to me. 

It was silent for a few moments before she sighed and said “This is a tradition I could get used to.”


End file.
